


Need: essential, required, necessary

by AtPK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega sex trafficking, gavin has a kid, omega!Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: Connor is confused. He’s only been human for a little over a month. His emotions are still a mystery to him. He’s still trying to navigate regular social interactions with regular normal people. But now there’s also something else. A need. And this need leads Connor to Gavin. The problem is Gavin doesn’t need Connor. Gavin doesn’t need anyone.((This is an omegaverse with implied rape/non-con elements in Gavin’s past. Confused alpha!connor and reluctant omega!gavin.))
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve shared this idea around a bit but decided it was time to actually start writing it so here you go <3
> 
> ((This is a non-typical omegaverse where alpha/omega are a subset of society (like vampires or werewolves). They live among normal regular people who don’t know anything about their society.))

Since becoming human, Connor had been having strange urges, no, maybe not urges, urges was the wrong word, maybe compulsions was better. He didn’t understand it but each day it got stronger and now it seemed he was continually on high alert, searching for something, even though he had no idea what the something was.

It was a need.

He needed. 

Part of him hurt without it.

He had no idea what it was. 

One day, two week ago, while on a case in downtown, he’d caught a trace of it, on the air, and making an accuse to Hank, he’d followed the scent trail, dodged passed people with stunted apologies, his steps getting faster and faster until he was almost running. 

But he’d lost it.

The something had driven away on the number 12 bus heading towards Jefferson, leaving him with his deep burning —- need.

Connor had pushed it down and returned to the case at hand, but he was distracted and unable to focus, and his inability to focus just got worse with each day that the need got stronger. 

That morning he’d been late for work because he’d followed yet another alluringscent trail, but this time there’d been another scent masking it, claiming it, dominating it. This other scent was a warning and Connor went into defensive/attack mode but instantly stopped his search.

“Where’ve you been?” Hank asked, looking up from the report on his screen. “You leave the house before me, and you arrive half hour after me. Don’t tell me you got lost.”

Connor sat down at his monitor with a sign. 

“Even if you did tell me you got lost, I wouldn’t believe you. You’ve got inbuilt GPS.” 

Hank peered at him.

“C’mon kid, what’s going on? You’ve been acting weird for weeks. Or weirder than usual, anyway.”

Connor didn’t know where to even start, he’d come close numerous times to putting into words what was ‘going on’ with him, but each time he’d decided against it, fearing that Hank would just confirm what he already knew: Connor was faulty, broken, malfunctioning.

“Hank,” Connor began, but just at that moment his senses were assaulted by the strongest scent he’d come across so far. “I have to go.”

“Connor?” Hank asked as Connor stood up and followed the scent out of the bullpen, down the corridor and into the locker room. The scent was overwhelming and it was driving him to distraction, pulling him forward by every electrical impulse in his body. 

One, two, three rows of lockers and in the forth he found the source of the scent. Detective Reed was standing in front of an open locker, putting a pill on his tongue and knocking it back with a few swigs of water from the bottle in his hand. 

“What the fuck are you staring at, dipshit?” Reed snarled as he threw the water bottle back into the locker and slammed the door closed. 

The scent was staring to diminish, and Connor didn’t know what to do. He’d just found it and now it was disappearing in front of him.

“What did you do?” Connor asked. “What was that pill?”

“None of your fucking business.” Reed snapped as he moved to push passed Connor, but the closer he got the stronger Connor’s need got, and without knowing how, he started to produce a scent of his own, something musky and full ofpheromones, that he recognised as the dominant scent from this morning. 

Reed backed up quickly. 

“Move out of my way.”

“I can’t do that. I need something from you.”

Reed laughed, harsh and sharp and with just a hint of fear.

“Too bad because you’re not getting anything from me.” Reed pulled out his gun and pointed it at Connor’s head. “Get out of my way.”

Connor was working completely on instinct, and instinct was telling him to increase his own scent, and as his scent mingled with Reed’s own, Reed stopped fighting and lowered his gun.

He needed something from Reed — no, he needed Reed, desperately.

“Stop it.” Reed said, although Connor’s scent was working like a drug on him, making him docile and allowing Connor to step closer and breathe in Reed’s scent, his nose brushing Reed’s neck —- 

Reed shoved him and Connor stumbled backwards and over the bench seat in the middle of the row. By the time Connor regained his footing, Reed was gone, and Connor was left even more confused than he had been before. 

—

It was damned fucking typical, that today of all days, Gavin’d left his damned fucking pills at the precinct, and without his damned fucking pills he could feel his damned fucking heat building inside him. 

Gavin took the stairs two at a time down to the parking lot and jumped into his car, locking the doors behind him before any lone alphas could catch his scent. He’d be fucking damned if he’d let himself get caught in heat again. He still bore the marks from the last time. 

He was usually so much more careful about his heat, he knew when it was coming and how long it would last, and usually took time off work to sit it out, but he’d been so preoccupied by the case he was working, he’d lost track of time, and now here he was, sweating and shivering and trying desperately to hold it back for just a little while longer. 

A few officers looked up at him as he entered the bullpen, but there were none of his kind here, so he just glared at them as he headed to the locker room with a grumbled: “Good fucking morning, assholes.” shot back over his shoulder. 

There was nothing good about this morning. 

Gavin found his locker and fumbled with the lock, eventually yanking the door open and delving around in his spare jacket pocket for the pill bottle. His relief when his fingers closed around the plastic was short lived when he realised someone had followed him into the locker room. He threw a pill into his mouth and gulped it down with water, before turning to see who it was.

Damned Connor fucking Anderson.

What a damned fucking joke that was!

“What the fuck are you staring at, dipshit?”

There was a strange look on the androids face, something dangerous, and Gavin feltthe hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. 

“What did you do? What was that pill?”

“None of your fucking business.”

But something wasn’t right about that question and Gavin didn’t want to hang around to find out what other weird shit Connor had to say. He was about to push passed him, when the scent hit him full in the face and he backed up like he’d just been punched. 

Connor has a damned fucking alpha?! An alpha that could just switch on and off his scent?! 

“Move out of my way.”

“I can’t do that. I need something from you.”

Gavin laughed.

Yeah, he knew all about what Connor “needed” but he’d be fucking damned if Connor was going to get it. Gavin pulled out his gun: “Too bad because you’re not getting anything from me. Get out of my way.”

The wave of Connor’s scent rolled over him and he felt himself begin to relax and submit to the alpha’s will, he felt Connor’s scent calming him and making him docile.

“Stop it.”

There was nothing he could do, just like the last time. Connor stepped in and sniffed at his neck and Gavin shoved him hard enough to send him sprawling over the bench seat in the middle of the row. 

The instant the alpha’s hold was broken, Gavin took off out of there, and didn’t stop until he was back outside and locked in his car, slamming the steering wheel in anger.

Now, he wouldn’t just need the heat suppressants, he’d also need the alpha blockers. 

Damning fucking fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

From half way across the bullpen, Connor could see Hank staring at him and there was a look on his face that made Connor feel smaller the nearer he got to his desk.

“We need to talk.” Hank said, standing up, and Connor knew he was in trouble. “C’mon.”

Connor trailed after Hank head down and lost in thought. He didn’t understand any of what had just happened between him and Reed in the locker room. He didn’t know why Reed smelled so — maddening enough to make his blood boil. He didn’t get how he could produce a scent of his own and have that scent, his scent, subdue Reed. He didn’t want to think about how strong the impulse had been to bite Reed’s neck, to pin him down and tear — Connor blinked, his cheeks flushing and his dick — well, his dick was doing something it had never done before.

Hank stopped outside one of the interview rooms and glanced at him.

“There’s no need to look so terrified, Con.”

Hank had no idea just on how many levels Connor was terrified right now. 

“Hank, I — I think something is terribly wrong with me.” 

Hank sat down in the interview chair and motioned for Connor to sit down opposite, and the genuine worry in Hank’s eyes made Connor feel worse.

“Tell me about it.” Hank said calmly.

Connor’s cheeks flushed hotter. He wasn’t a pre-schooler, he knew how things worked on the human body, he understood everything in an abstract scholarly way, it had just never happened to him before. None of this had ever happened to him before.

“Connor?” Hank coaxed. 

Connor looked up at him.

“I have an erection.”

Hank blinked slowly and then sat back in his chair and nodded.

“Right, well, y’know, that happens. It’s - ah, normal.”

“It’s never happened to me and I don’t know what to do.” Hank looked vaguely horrified so Connor continued quickly. “I don’t mean about the erection. I know what to do about that. I mean about — everything else.”

“Did Reed do something to you?” 

Now Hank looked murderous.

“No, no Hank, if anything, I did something to him.”

Hank went back to looking confused, and he sat forward again, crossing his arms.

“Let’s start at the beginning, kid.”

Connor nodded and went on to explain in detail everything that had been ‘going on’ with him over the last month and a bit, and when he finished talking he felt like a weight had been lifted. 

Hank however looked anything but relieved.

“Ah shit.” He grumbled and ran his hands through his hair, holding his head for a moment before looking back at Connor.

“Do you know what’s wrong with me, Hank? Do you know why I’m acting this way?”

Hank nodded and looked like he was having a very hard time getting his words out.

“When I became Lieutenant, I was made privy to a few things other officers don’t really know about.”

Connor opened his mouth to ask what he’d been told but Hank held up a finger and Connor closed his mouth again.

“There are, I guess, you could say, certain subsets of people within our society.”

Connor opened his mouth again, but Hank once again shushed him. 

“In fact, there are too many subsets for me to even think about,” Hank shook his head again. “But one of those subsets is — ah, the — well, there are some people that are born alphas and some that are born omegas, and Reed is an omega.”

Connor waited for Hank to continue but he didn’t.

“And what is an alpha and an omega?”

“Ah shit.” Hank said again, and Connor’sanxiety just continued to grow. “An alpha male is dominant, an omega male is submissive —- Connor, this is fucking weird. Look, basically, the difference is really to do with mating behaviour. The omega goes into heat a few times a month, and the alpha brings the omega out of heat by impregnating them.”

“Impregnating? Omega males can have babies?”

“Yup.”

“— and Reed is in heat — so I need to impregnate him?”

Hank looked horrified again.

“It would seem so.”

“But Reed doesn’t want me to impregnate him. He pulled a gun on me and shoved me over and now he’s disappeared.”

“Reed’s an asshole, what’s new?”

Connor’s mind was so full of questions.

“I’m just going to do a little research, if that’s okay, Hank?”

“Sure thing, kid.”

Hank looked more than a just a bit relieved to be leaving the room, and Connor to his searches.

There was a surprising amount of information online about the alpha/omega “mythology” and Connor skimmed multiple links, finding a whole genre of erotic fiction, before he stumbled upon a guide on ‘how to tame your omega” which had helpful suggestions such as:

  * you must mark your chosen omega: they must know that you, and only you, are their alpha and they belong to you. 
  * you must subdue your chosen omega: some omegas are strong-willed, they have forgotten their place in our society and it is necessary for you to remind them of their place through behavioural control or violence, where necessary.
  * you must teach your chosen omega: if your omega tells you they do not want to be mated by you, they are lying. The purpose of an omega is serve you and bare your children. An omega that it not fulfilling their potential is unhappy and you need you to show them the way.



In other words, Connor thought, claim, force and sexual enslave your omega. Connor sat quietly for a time, frowning deeply, before continuing with his search, eventually finding an article on ‘what you should not do to your omega.”

  * you MUST NOT force your will on your omega 
  * you MUST NOT mark your omega without your omega’s consent. 
  * you MUST NOT mate your omega without your omega’s consent. THIS. IS. RAPE!



_A healthy relationship is based on trust_. 

  * you MUST talk to your omega
  * you MUST listen to your omega
  * you MUST care for your omega
  * you MUST be kind to your omega



_ If this is you and your omega’s first mating it can be overwhelming. It is your responsibility, as the alpha, not to hurt your omega. _

_ If your omega has been mated in the past, they very likely will have had a negative experience, and it may take them longer to trust you. You must be patient! _

Connor sighed, closed his search engines and stood up, straightening his tie. He now knew what he would do. He would talk to Reed and listen to Reed and care for Reed and be kind to Reed. He would be patient and would gain Reed’s trust — and then Connor would mate Reed. 

—

Gavin pulled into the drive and jumped out of the car before the engine had even stopped. In a few quick steps he was hammering on the front door, his annoyance only growing when he heard them muttering on the other side, before Eli opened the door himself and smiled.

“What did I do this time?”

Gavin glowered at him and pushed inside, not bothering to stop in the entrance hall but going straight into the drawing room. He could practically feel Eli and Chloe exchanging uncertain looks behind his back 

“Hello, Gavin.” Chloe said cheerful.

“Chlo.” He answered shortly.

“How about some coffee?” Eli said cheerfully.

“I don’t want coffee.”

They exchanged another look.

“You don’t want coffee.” Chloe repeated as if she’d misheard him and needed to make sure. “What did he do? What did you do, Elijah?”

“I don’t know.”

Gavin laughed, short and sharp.

They both looked at him.

“I just met an android alpha.”

Gavin watched the understanding slowly dawn on his brothers face.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Hmm.”

“What the actual fuck, Eli?”

“I’ll get some coffee.” Chloe muttered and left the room.

“There are algorithms for everything, Gav. It’s completely out of hands which traits an android will exhibit once they deviate.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Eli just nodded in agreement.

“But it shouldn’t really be an issue for you,” Eli continued. “Unless it’s Connor.” Eli laughed as if that was funny and Gavin glowered at him harder. “It’s Connor, isn’t it?”

“It’s Connor.”

Eli sat down on the sofa, his thinking face on full.

“Well that might explain it.”

“What?”

“Since Connor deviated he’s been in close proximity to you. Even if he wasn’t fully aware of it, he would have been conscious of your scent, on some level. His system would have been analysing it and integrating it and now he is displaying the accurate behaviour.”

Gavin thumped Eli on the head and Eli ducked and pulled his head into his shoulders. 

“You’re saying this is my fault?! That he’s become an alpha because I’m an omega?!”

“It would probably have worked the other way too. If you were an alpha, he quite possibly would have become an omega to accommodate you.”

Chloe came back in with the coffee, placing the tray down on the table as she added: “I very much doubt Connor would have become an alpha if he hadn’t been highly attracted to you in the first place.” She paused and moved to stand in front of him. “But Gavin, I don’t see what the problem is. Connor is an android. He could very easily bring you out of heat without the unwanted outcome of you becoming pregnant. And as an android he could provide incredible prolonged pleasure for you.”

Gavin stared at her like she’d just grown two heads.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this. I don’t want a fucking alpha. And I especially don’t want a fucking android fucking alpha.” 

Chloe shrugged.

Gavin’s phone chimed in his pocket, and he pulled it out glancing at the message.

“Shit.” he muttered. “I’ve gotta go pick up Jackson.”

“Is he okay?”

“He had a temperature this morning but insisted he went to fucking school and now the school’s insisting he goes home.”

“I was the same at his age.” Eli said wistfully.

“I fucking wasn’t, and he’s my fucking kid.”

On the drive to the school, Gavin took the time to think about what Chloe had said. It was true that the suppressants were fucking with his body and his hormones were shot to hell. And it was true that his doctor had told him he needed to come off them for a while to let his body “regain its equilibrium” or some such shit. 

But it was also true that whenever he even so much as let himself think about letting another alpha touch him, he broke out in a cold sweat and his heart started pounding and — Gavin felt himself slipping into a full on panic attack and pulled the car over to calm himself down before calling Kinsey and asking if she could watch over Jackson for the afternoon.

Ms Elliott was watching at the school gates with Jackson and he looked so small and sick that Gavin’s heart hurt. Jackson ran up to the car, waving back at his teacher, before jumping into the back seat.

“But I don’t want to go home, dad.”

“I know, but you’re sick.” Gavin smiled at him in the rear view mirror. “Tell you what, how about we stop by that noodle place for takeout chicken soup before we head home.”

“Yeah.” Jackson grinned at him.

“And then you sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Can we talk?” Connor asked.

While Reed had been out of the precinct, Connor’d given a lot of thought to how he would present to Reed. He understood now that, the last time they’d been alone, he’d allowed himself to overpower Reed with both his physical body and his alpha scent, he’d been driven by instinct and that instinct had been so strong, he’d lost control of both it, and himself. He understood now that, if he wanted to put the omega at ease, he couldn’t let that happen again. Connor would need to make sure that he was non-threatening, in every sense of the word.

“I want to apologise for what happened earlier. I didn’t mean to — overstep. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Reed didn’t acknowledge him in any way, but continued to read the report on his monitor as if Connor wasn’t standing by his desk. It was Reed’s body language that gave him away; that, and his scent. Connor could see his tensed shoulders and clenched fists, his whole body coiled as if he was ready to either fight or run. Connor could smell the fear pheromones in his sweat, mingled with the intoxicating scent of his heat and it took everything in his power not to lean in closer to Reed and breathe in deeply.

“It won’t happen again. I promise.”

Connor turned and started to walk back to his desk, highly conscious that his back was now to the rather fractious omega. He was just outside normal human earshot when Reed muttered.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

—

Gavin didn’t believe it for a second. This wasn’t his first rodeo. He knew how these things went. It was why, for the last eight years, he’d avoided all alphas. No matter how much they smiled and reassured and promised, when the pheromones started flying an alpha was still an alpha. 

Connor was full of shit, and Gavin wasn’t going to let himself be manipulated by the master manipulator. If Gavin didn’t already know what Connor was capable of, and hadn’t already seen the ways Connor’d coaxed confessions out of suspects, he might have been fooled by that ‘I’m a good boy. I’m no threat. Let’s be friends’ spiel. 

But Connor was a threat; under all that congeniality, he was a dangerous predator, and Gavin would prove it.

—

Connor started with an apology, and then moved on to sometimes getting Reed his morning coffee, or sometimes grabbing lunch for Reed when he was too busy to notice he hadn’t eaten, or sometimes analysing the evidence in Reed’s cases to speed them along, leaving highly detailed reports on his desk — but all of it, everything he did to try and ingratiate himself with Reed, just made Reed angry.

All Connor wanted to do was show Reed that he could be a good alpha, but Reed, sometimes literally, threw it back in his face with a growled: “I don’t want your fucking coffee/sandwich/report.” 

Reed was infuriating.

Reed was intoxicating.

Reed was determined to make Connor work, and that was fine; Connor could be patient. He wouldn’t let Reed discourage him. Connor had a plan and he was going to stick to it.

—

Gavin had tried everything he could think of to make Connor angry, including throwing coffee on his suit, but nothing he did seemed to rile the alpha. All he got for his efforts was: “It’s a good thing I have a change of shirt in my locker, isn’t it?”

If Gavin’s full and focused rage wasn’t enough to ruffle Connor’s feathers then he’d have to try something else — he’d need to switch up the heat, in the very literal sense of the word. 

Connor, the android, might not give in to his anger but Connor, the alpha, was a different matter — and Gavin knew it would be so much harder for the unflappable Connor to remain that way for long. 

Gavin would get him to show his true colours, one way or another.

—

Connor arrived at work that morning with a pastry for Hank and a coffee for Reed, and a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when the full force of Reed’s scent hit him.

The omega’s scent hadn’t been this strong since that first day in the locker room. The drugs Reed took dampened down his scent to such an extent that it was just about bearable for Connor to work without loosing focus every few minutes. 

The drugs worked, and if Reed’s scent was this strong, then he hadn’t taken the drugs. 

Connor made his way slowly across the bullpen, trying to regain some semblance of control over his composure. 

“You okay, Con?” Hank asked when Connor absently slid the pastry on to his desk and then turned to face Reed’s desk. Reed was staring at him, a sly glint in his eyes, and Connor knew then that this was deliberate. Reed knew what effect he was having on Connor. Connor just didn’t understand why he was doing it.

Had Reed changed his mind?

Did Reed want him now?

Just yesterday Reed had told him if he came within two metres of him, he’d shoot Connor’s dick off, and now today, he was deliberately enticing him. 

It made no sense.

“Connor?”

He broke eye contact with Reed and looked back at Hank.

“I’m heading down to the archive, Hank.”

“Okay, if that’s what you wanna do.”

“It is.”

—

Connor hid from him. In the archive room. And that wasn’t entirely unexpected. After all, Connor was going to such pains to show Gavin he wasn’t like the other alphas. He wasn’t going to force his will on Gavin. He wasn’t going to use Gavin like a fucktoy breed mare. He was wasn’t going to treat Gavin as lesser than him. He wasn’t going to give in to his instinctual alpha nature.

Well, now they’d both find out the truth —.

Gavin could smell Connor the further down the stairs he got, and Connor’s scent triggered ever single animalistic impulse in him.

It had been a long time since he’d been this close to an aroused alpha and his body vibrated with need, unable to stop himself from reacting to the pheromones Connor was sending his way.

Connor stood in front of the table monitor, but he wasn’t really looking at it. Gavin could see the dilation of his pupils, the tight coil of his body; he could feel his restless energy, and smell his frustrated arousal; and despite himself, his own body followed suit, preparing for the coupling.

This had been a mistake. He’d been so caught up in proving that Connor was a hypocrite, that he hadn’t thought of the full consequences for himself. He hadn’t thought about how he would react to the alpha, but only about how the alpha would react to him.

The need to both run away and run to Connor was strong, and in his moment of hesitation, Connor looked up and caught him, pinning him with a steady dark gaze. 

“Gavin.”

Gavin stumbled back up a few of the stairs, but before he could get more than half way, Connor was in his space, pressing Gavin against the wall with the full unyielding strength of his android body.

“This was a mistake.” 

“No.” Connor reassured him, and Gavin felt the wave of calm Connor sent his way, quietening his mind, and putting a stop to any resistance he may have given. Connor nuzzled his face against Gavin’s neck and jaw and cheek and nose, inhaling Gavin’s scent in deep life-giving breaths. “I need you.”

If Connor forced it now then Gavin would submit. His need to supplicate to the alpha was just too strong. He was unable to resist what Connor wanted.

“You’re just like all the others.”

—

Connor heard Gavin’s words through the haze of desire, the maddening, painful, need to have what was his. His omega was here, in front of him, and Connor could smell his slick. Gavin was ready to be mated and if Connor forced it now, Gavin would submit.

If Connor forced it now, he could have what he’d craved for the past two weeks.

If Connor forced it now, Gavin would be his.

If Connor forced it now —

If he forced it —

“No,” Connor moaned, and then repeated more forcefully. “No, Gavin, I’m not like the others.”

Connor physically and mentally tore himself away from his omega, putting some distance between them. Connor hadn’t understood before, but he did now. This had all been a test. Gavin had been prodding him and goading him for the past week, trying to get a reaction, trying to make Connor angry, trying to make Connor loose his temper and do something he would regret. And Connor may have passed the first test, but he’d come damn near to failing the second. 

If Gavin had been trying to prove that Connor was a mindless alpha led only by dick and without a care for the wishes of his omega, then he’d almost succeeded. 

But Connor wasn’t going to be that kind of alpha.

He refused to be. 

Connor turned and started to head back down to the archive room. 

“I’ll be patient, Gavin, and when you’re ready, I’ll be here. But until then, I’d appreciate it, for both of our sakes, if you continue to take your fucking drugs.”

—

Connor had stopped.

That’d never happened before. 

Connor had stopped and was heading back down into the archive room, leaving Gavin breathless and painfully aroused, leaning against the stairway wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor walked slowly from one cell room to the next. They were all identical. A single bed, dirty sheet and a set of handcuffs on the metal bedstead.

All empty.

The scent of omega was all around him, but only got stronger the closer he got to the crime scene. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the body on the bed, feeling nauseated by the smell of blood mixed with the scent of omega.

The omega was young, barely of the age to bare children and he had been surgically cut open from chest plate to pelvic bone; his wrist was still handcuffed to the bed.

The medical examiner saw him and moved over to where he stood.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say this young man had been cut open to remove an unborn child, but I do know better, so a full autopsy should be able to tell us more.”

Connor felt even more sick to his stomach. 

There was a commotion from the entrance of the abandoned building, and then Hank strode into the room, followed by another medical examiner and crime scene team, who went about taking over immediately.

“What going on here? This is my crime scene.”

“Not anymore, Doc.” Hank said apologetically. “This is deemed ‘special unit’.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, not again.”

But she still corralled her team and they grumblingly left the room, handing over all evidence gathered. 

“What’ve we got here, Con?” Hank asked him, coming to join him in the corridor.

“When I was doing my research on — alpha/omega dynamics,” Connor replied quietly. “I came across some message boards, alpha’s unhappy that some omega’s were rejecting them, that some omega’s thought they — should be treated as an equal in the relationship. These alpha’s had very strong feeling about the place and role of an omega. They were angry that they couldn’t get an omega and there was talk about places where an alpha could go if they wanted to claim an omega with no strings attached. I think this was one of those places, Hank.”

“You think this is linked to some kind of omega sex trafficking organisation?”

“I don’t know yet, but perhaps. I’ll have to look into it further.”

“I hope you’re wrong.”

“Me too, Hank.”

But the deeper he delved into the dark web, the more convinced Connor became that he was right. There were whole sharing sites dedicated to videos of alpha’s abusing omega’s, and Connor’s anger only grew the more he was required to look through. 

It was no wonder Gavin was so reluctant to trust him if this was all he had to go on. 

Connor was looking for any mention or indication of a sex ring, videos filmed in a location similar to one the victim had been found in earlier; omega’s handcuffed to the bed. 

And he found it.

A sub group, within a sub group, within a sub group. 

It was filthy and dirty and wrong and it made him feel filthy and dirty and wrong for watching, but he continued to search, looking for anything on any of the alpha’s or any idea to location or any unusual sounds that might give him a clue where to start looking.

He opened a video called ‘underage bitch in training’ and froze. 

It was Gavin.

Gavin was the omega handcuffed to the bed.

Connor closed down the search immediately and stood up, shocking Hank who’d been quietly watching the news and stroking Sumo. 

“You alright, son?”

“No, yes, no —“

“What’s wrong?”

“There is a omega sex ring, Hank.”

But he didn’t add, and Gavin was one of the victims.

—

It had taken a while but Gavin had slowly got used to having the alpha in his space, especially seeing as Connor remained true to his word and left Gavin alone.

Or at least that had been the case until the alpha stepped up behind him at the coffee machine and Gavin spilled the hot drink over his hand. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Gavin growled. “Get away from me.”

“I’m sorry,” Connor said and stepped away quickly. “I didn’t mean to come to close.”

Gavin scowled at him, turning back to the coffee machine to calm his breathing once again.

“What d’you want?”

Connor didn’t answer so Gavin was eventually forced to turn around and look at him. There was a look on Connor’s face that Gavin couldn’t quite understand, a cross between pity and anger, and he was making sure to keep a respectful distance between them.

Gavin didn’t like it.

“What?” He snapped irritably when Connor just continued to stare at him.

“I picked up a case yesterday, the victim was an omega, he’d been sexually assaulted on numerous occasions by numerous perpetrators. They’d cut him open, took the pup and left him for dead.”

Gavin mouth went dry and he struggled to swallow.

“Why are you telling me this?”

That look of pity on Connor’s face got more acute but there was also now a uncertainly and reluctance too.

“Why are you fucking telling me this?” Gavin snarled.

“I spent several hours on the dark web last night and I found something, Gavin, a video —“ Gavin’s heart skipped a few beats “—I know what happened to you, Gavin.” And the ground disappeared out from under Gavin’s feet, and he reached out for the table to steady himself.

Connor knew.

Gavin’s first instinct was to pull out his gun and shoot Connor in the face before he could tell anyone else about Gavin’s shame, but they were in the precinct so instead he launched himself at Connor, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back against the wall.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll fucking kill you!”

Connor didn’t even attempt to push him away, just stayed still in Gavin’s grip.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, Gavin, not if you don’t want me to. But these people, the ones that hurt you, they can’t be left to get away with this. We need to find them and stop them.”

Gavin glared at Connor, and Connor stared back at him, and Gavin felt that insidious crawl of fear enter his heart.

“I escaped those motherfuckers. They think I’m dead. I’m not willing to fuck with that. Find them on your own.”

Gavin let Connor go and stepped away.

“They’re still hurting other omega’s, Gavin.” Connor stated, his tone incredulous as if he couldn’t believe what Gavin had said, and it made Gavin feel like shit.

“So we find them, then what? We arrest them, prosecute them, send them to prison?”

“That’s the law, Gavin.”

Gavin had buried these memories so deep, in a dark corner of his mind, but with Connor’s words they began to bubble to the surface again, and he gripped his head to try keep control.

“Gavin?” Connor said, concerned. 

“No, if I help you find them, we kill them.”

“Gavin, I —“

“That’s the deal.” Gavin interrupted. “D’you want my help, or not?”


End file.
